The Mark of Athena- Rewritten
by Erik The Viking
Summary: The Mark of Athena was awesome... but it lacked some things *Cough, Louisa, Cough* And so, me and ArtemisApollo97 (AKA the epicest FF writer EVER) Decided to rewrite it. And here it is. R&R! Rated T for some swearing by ArtemisApollo97. I don't swear.


**Hello people! So, this is The Mark of Athena Rewritten! It is also on ArtemisApollo97's Profile. The bold s written my me, and the normal font is written by ArtemisApollo97. R&R!**

* * *

**No matter how embarrassing it was, Annabeth was, for once, unsure her plan was going to succeed. Her main worry was of the one and only, Percy Jackson. Would he still like her? Would he even remember her? Other worries made their way into her head. What if the Romans attacked despite Jason standing there? What if their crazed uh, mature-yet-not-really chaperone Coach Hedge started beating Romans with his baseball bat?**

**As The Argo II hovered over New Rome and Annabeth couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the architecture and everything else as well of this new camp.**

"Hey, he's there!" Louisa pointed, grinning. Her energy seemed to flood back to her once at close proximity with her twin.

"Lou, away from the edge." Annabeth warned. Louisa had one hand on the rail and was leaning dangerously far over the edge, waving madly to try and get her brother's attention.

"But-" Annabeth glared at her. Louisa grumbled but moved back. "Buzzkill." She mumbled sulkily. Annabeth sighed and looked back at the camp below them.

**Suddenly, the beauty of the new camp was ruined by a statue popping into existence not six inches in front of Annabeth she stumbled back, surprised.**Quickly, Annabeth sent a warning look to Louisa, reminding her to be quiet.

**"What are you?" she asked, still trying to regain her composure.**

**"Excuse me!" he exclaimed, his voice just as you would imagine from the scowl on his face. "I am not a what, I am a who! For I am Terminus god of boundaries" Annabeth recalled Jason mentioning him. **"I should strangle you for such rudeness." Annabeth also remembered that she shouldn't say anything about Terminus's lack of arms.

**"You guard the rim of New Rome, right?" she asked, knowing the answer.**

**"Yes, I protect New Rome, which means no weapons, whatsoever are allowed within the Pomerian Line!"**

**"The what?" Leo asked, coming in and making Annabeth jump slightly.**

**"The Pomerian Line! The edge of New Rome!" Terminus barked like Leo should know this.**

**"Ummm… Okay" Responded Leo, still confused. After a moment, the statue continued:**

**"I don't want to fail my job, so this ship cannot land!"**

**"But we need to land." Annabeth protested, "It is the will of Juno!"**

**"I don't care about what Juno wants!" he replied, "I care about the safety of my home!" Annabeth half expected him to be blasted by cows with stomach problems then remembered that he was a god as well.**

**Leo looked thoughtful then said, "Could we hover over New Rome and climb down?" Terminus looked at him then announced, "I suppose so." Everybody cheered, well, Annabeth cheered.**

Terminus disappeared. Louisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can talk now," she said with a relieved smile. She looked round at Jason, who was staring into space, worry on his expression. "Hey cuz, ya reckon Octavian's still here?" Jason didn't hear her, so Annabeth took pity and talked to Louisa.

"Who?"

"Ya don't know him." Louisa turned and shouted at Jason. Jason looked up, slightly startled. Leo and Louisa snickered. "Is Octavian still here?" Louisa asked when she and Leo had calmed down. Jason nodded. Louisa brightened.

"Who's Octavian?" Annabeth asked. Louisa turned back to her.

"Smug ass scrawny git who likes to chop up teddy bears."

"Right…" Annabeth said uncertainly.

* * *

"Lou, no!" But Louisa wasn't listening- as usual- chucking the long, thick and strong rope over the edge and disappearing.

"That girl has no fear." Leo laughed, wiping his machine oil covered fingers on his shirt. "Won't she get rope burn?"

"She had gloves on."

"That'll help." Leo sighed.

"It might." Annabeth muttered. She and Leo peered over the edge to see Louisa drop from a five foot drop and land on her feet. "You're right- no fear whatsoever."

"Well, she is half-Greek and half-Roman."

"Yeah, but this no fear thing will be the end of her."

"You wanna stop Louisa from having fun?" Annabeth pondered the thought before shaking her head. "Didn't think so." Leo smirked. He then cheekily nudged her. "Come on, you. There's a missing boyfriend down there awaiting his princess's arrival." Annabeth felt her cheeks warm, but her heart thudded excitedly. Leo grinned from ear to ear, his eyes gleaming with cheekiness.

* * *

**Annabeth stood on her tippy-toes, attmepting to see over the heads of countless others. **_**Come on Percy where are you? **_**She thought quietly.**

**"Uh Annabeth?" A timid voice asked. Annabeth, surprised spun around with her hand outstretch and she backhanded a boy with black hair and, were they green eyes?**

**"Percy!" She cried before throwing her arms around him.**

**"It's nice to see you too." He said, laughing. Annabeth's expression turned stern.**

**"If you ever, and I mean **_**ever**_** leave me again, I will personally track you down and destroy the place you went and force you to come back." He laughed again.**

Annabeth suddenly remembered her anger at him and surprised him by flipping him over her shoulder. **(This is me- Had to keep this bit- made me laugh).** Percy landed heavily, groaning in protest and mild pain.

"Wise-girl…"

"Don't give me that look." Annabeth warned. Demigods around them were cracking up in laughter. Percy rolled onto his front and pushed himself up. He still wore the innocent, 'why did you hurt me' look. Annabeth managed to keep her stubborn composure and folded her arms. Percy simply grinned and wrapped her in his arms again. "Don't you _dare_ leave me again." She mumbled into his chest.

**"I swear on the river Styx I will not leave you purposely" He said **with a cocky smile**. **_**An oath to keep with the final breath,**_** Annabeth thought.**_**You're being silly,**_** she scolded herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread.**

Of course, it was the twins who pulled her out of her dreaded feelings- by bickering. Annabeth zoned in and listened to them. Something about a bed sheet…

Annabeth noticed the toga Percy was wearing and understood.

"It's not a bed sheet!" Percy protested.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is t- Oh joy, it's you."

"Nice to see you too." Leo mumbled.

"Not you, ya idiot. _Him_." Everyone looked round and saw Octavian and Louisa having a glare off.

"The awkward one." Octavian sneered.

"The gay one." Louisa countered instantly. Peals of laughter broke out and Octavian's sneer faded into a snarl.

"Lou, I thought I told you to behave." Annabeth sighed, one arm around Percy's waist and her free hand on her hip.

"You did?" Louisa asked, looking clueless. Percy chuckled. Annabeth kneed his leg sharply and he fell silent, but that goofy smile remained on his face, his green eyes sparkling cheekily.

"Louisa, it's been a while." Reyna suddenly appeared. Her expression was important and glowed with the leadership power she owned. Her eyes, however, were mildly hurt and they kept flicking towards Piper and Jason, who remained oblivious while Jason greeted old friends and introduced Piper.

"Reyna, hey." Louisa's attention was successfully diverted and she was smiling sweetly. "How long's it been?"

"A few years." Reyna smiled thinly.

"Mmm…" Louisa hummed. "I'm surprised ya ain't killed that thing yet." Louisa waved her hand in Octavian's general direction without looking round.

"He is the augur, Louisa. I tell you every time."

"He's a blackmailin', slimy, teddy killin' git." A series of agreeing cheers went up, including from Percy. "There's one person here that likes him 'n' that's himself."

"Louisa…" Reyna warned, folding her arms. Louisa waved her hands in the air.

"I know, I know…" She sighed. "Very sorry."

"No you're not." Percy grinned.

"Ya ever think I'm sorry?" Louisa smiled devilishly. Percy returned the smile. "Hey, does the village still have that awesome cool hotdog store?" Reyna smiled properly, giving the slightest of nods. "Sweet. Leo, race ya."

"Huh?" Louisa was off. Leo stumbled after her, breaking into a run.

* * *

**So, If you couldn't tell, Leo and Louisa are in a relationship. :D**


End file.
